Notre amitié
by Temi-Chou
Summary: Naruto parle de son amitié avec Sasuke. Léger SasuNaru, très discret. Pas résumable.


Auteur : Temi-chou

Titre : Notre amitié

Résumé : Naruto parle de son amitié avec Sasuke.

Notes : POV Naruto, léger Sasu/Naru.

Notes bis : J'avais fait ça pour un devoir en Français. Je dirais pas ma note, c'est pas utile. Mais voilà, Naruto et son univers m'inspire jusque dans mes rédactions...

**__**

* * *

Notre Amitié

Il est tout, j'en suis le contraire. Diamétralement opposés et pourtant si semblables, nous nous sommes rencontrés sur les bancs de l'école, lui représentait le génie, moi je restais le cancre. Contrairement à toutes les amitiés de bas étage existantes, nous n'avons échangé la moindre parole, nous n'en avons pas besoin. Même si elle est basée sur une rivalité excessive, notre affection va contre vents et marées, elle est indestructible !

Notre antipathie avait débuté à cause d'une fille, je la voulais, elle le voulait. Un triangle amoureux incessant, qui continue encore et toujours. Mais grâce à celui-ci, nous avons pu bâtir l'amitié la plus philosophique de tous les temps ! Je m'explique : nos oppositions ne peuvent aboutir qu'à un conflit violent. C'est une contradiction antagonique. Mon rival, mon opposé, mon allié, mon alter ego, il est tout ça. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, entre nous, pas besoin de mots : si l'un pense quelque chose, l'autre pense le contraire immanquablement. Nous n'avons qu'un seul point commun : notre solitude. Il est orphelin, tout comme moi. Cette ressemblance nous fait totalement différer malgré tout : il fuit les foules, j'en cherche le contact. Il aime sa solitude, je la repousse sans cesse.

Tout nous oppose : je suis jovial et exubérant, fatiguant même. Je souris continuellement et je ris bruyamment. Je suis très sociable et attire l'amitié facilement… Ou plutôt la sympathie : je n'es qu'un ami et c'est lui.

Lui, il est sombre, toujours sérieux ou triste et depuis dix ans que je le connais, je ne l'ai vu sourire qu'une seule fois et son rire, je n'en connais pas le son. Associable, la seule chose qu'il inspire, c'est la crainte.

Même le physique nous éloigne l'un de l'autre : il est grand, brun aux yeux sombres, une peau très pâle, idéal de la gente féminine. Et moi, je suis le contraire : petit, blond, des yeux à la couleur d'un lagon, ma peau est hâlée et les femmes me repoussent sans cesse.

Quand je le vois, j'ai vraiment l'impression de me voir dans un miroir inversé.

Je l'ai toujours défendu dans ses déviances. On m'a demandé pourquoi. Il est moi et je suis lui. C'était ma réponse. Parce que même si nos différences semblent définir un gouffre entre nous, elles nous ont démontré à quel point nous étions semblables. Nous ne sommes qu'un.

Parce que c'est un génie, il ne cesse de s'améliorer pour ne pas décevoir son ego un rien surdimensionné. A cause de mon manque de talent, je veux être fort, pour montrer de quoi je suis capable au monde, à mes professeurs, à lui surtout. Nous sommes tous deux loyaux, lui parce qu'il a vu la trahison de son frère qui a assassiné sa famille, moi parce que j'aime mon pays. Ce n'est pas le courage qui nous manque et nous vivons difficilement. Il est moi, de tant de manières que toutes les citer me serait impossible. Mais ce que je peux dire, c'est que je ressens dans mon être les battements de son cœur. Je suis lui, je suis ce que, sûrement, il éprouve au fond de lui.

Selon une connaissance commune, le Destin régit chaque instant d'une vie. Si c'est le cas, le Destin de mon ami est entremêlé au mien, ils sont indissociables. Si je l'ai rencontré grâce au hasard, je pense que la main de ce dernier fut forcée par celle du Destin. Je ne peux plus me passer de sa présence, elle m'est indispensable, elle m'est vitale et pourtant si nocive. Notre rencontre ne peut être le fruit d'un écart de la vie : elle était prévu, dès notre naissance.

Il est moi, je suis lui, nous ne sommes qu'un.

* * *

Moi : Alors ?

Naruto : Comment ça, je suis ce connard ? Comment ça nous ne sommes qu'un ?

Sasuke : T'as rien compris, c'est une façon de dire que toi et moi on est meilleurs amis.

Naruto : Ah !

Sasuke : Dis-moi Temi-chou, tu crois vraiment que Naruto pourrait écrire ça ?

Moi : Bah euh... --'

Sasuke : C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait... Reviews ?


End file.
